


Phichuuri: the hamster origin story

by Vilchen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disaster roommates, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Hamsters, Katsulanont, attempted humor, but he's cool, hamster hats, i join in on the chad tag, i love my bois, oblivious heartbreaker yuuri, phichit's hamsters: the origin story, phichurri is my fav brotp in the whole world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilchen/pseuds/Vilchen
Summary: "Okay, yes, they’re very cute," Phichit nods eagerly and presses the phone up against his face again, "But I’m not gonna risk our dorm to satisfy your Instagram cravings.""Ciao Ciao would take us in if we got kicked out.""Not the point."





	Phichuuri: the hamster origin story

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stop stressing how much these bois mean to me. They’re my ultimate brotp and I know I can’t write them in a way that’s fair to them, but I just had to try.  
> And as a side note: I have no idea how American colleges work, so bear with me pls.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"Yuuri..?"

"Phichit, no."

He knows that voice, damn it. That’s the voice that dared him to use mascara and wink at hockey players to see how many would offer to buy them energy drinks when they were both pretty new to the rink. It’s also the same voice which convinced him to pull an all nighter right before an exam to get first in line when the Limited Edition Ultra Rare Victor Nikiforov Exhibition Skate 2014 Figurine was released. (He got it.)

The only time that voice hadn’t ended up in ultimate embarrassment was when Phichit convinced him to take pole dancing classes. Those come in handy whenever Yuuri feels like going all out and give the rest of the world a show. Oh, and it’s a great way to stay in shape.

But the point is: don’t do as Phichit says. 99% of the time it’s either socially unacceptable, illegal or dangerous. Possibly all three. (Yuuri knows, alright.)

"But Yuuri, see..!" Phichit trashes around on the couch and waves his phone in Yuuri's face. It’s an Instagram video of two hamsters taking turns jumping over their food bowl. It’s adorable. Their dorm has a strict no-pets policy,

"Okay, yes, they’re very cute," Phichit nods eagerly and presses the phone up against his face again, "But I’m not gonna risk our dorm to satisfy your Instagram cravings."

"Ciao Ciao would take us in if we got kicked out."

"Not the point."

"But I’ve always wanted hamsters! Imagine all the cute little hats I could make..." He flops down on the couch and grins up at the ceiling. Hats? They both know he wouldn’t stop at hats. But, that’s irrelevant because they will not break the no-pets policy, no matter how cute those hats might turn out.

"I’m gonna take a shower," he says and escapes the room before Phichit can convince him to do something stupid, like high treason or shitty student-priced alcohol.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri's up early the next morning because he’s a fool and thought English literature was a great idea for an 8am class, and so far he’s found three notes—one in the bathroom cabinet, another in his favorite mug and the last one in the pocket of his hoodie—with three different reasons for why adopting hamsters is a great idea.

 

  * Hamsters are cute af



 

  * Half the dorm would keep them secret if you flirted a lil' bit



 

  * I’ll pay for all their stuff and take care of them, you won’t even notice they’re there



 

The next note is in his left shoe, and Yuuri finds it amusing enough to not kick down Phichit's door and rip the notes apart in front of him because he’s a nice guy like that.

 

  * I bet Victor likes hamsters



 

Phichit is a manipulative bastard, targeting him at his most vulnerable when he’s tired and miserable. What an asshole. And for the record, Victor likes everything as long as it’s cute and fluffy, so it’s not a complete moot point.

The rest of the day follows the same pattern with Yuuri digging out notes with written reasons for why hamsters are great, and him wondering how Phichit managed to plan so far ahead while he took a ten minute long shower. He's impressed. Just a little.

"Hey, Yuuri!"

A guy Yuuri recognizes from their dorm stops him on his way out from English lit. He’s a nice guy. Offered Yuuri his jacket that one time and often warns them ahead of time if they do dorm inspections. His name is...Brad? Or maybe it's Chad?

"Uhm, Phichit asked me to give you this," he says and hands Yuuri an envelope. "And, uh, maybe we could, y'know hang out some time?"

Yuuri stares down at the envelope in his hand and considers just... not opening it. Screw curiosity. Yuuri has been on this road before, and this specific road goes straight to Trouble with a tiny detour to I Told You So. Opening the envelope would just be sealing their fates, because Phichit is terrifyingly talented at convincing Yuuri (their shared voice of reason) that his very bad ideas are actually very good ideas. And then they wake up three miles south of nowhere with no phone battery or memory of how they got there, and Yuuri will have to hike back in his underwear with six different phone numbers scrawled on him in permanent marker.

"So... I’ll see you around?"

He doesn’t really notice that Chad-Brad is walking away before he remembers that he should maybe ask how they got the envelope from Phichit. They weren’t really friends before? More like friendly acquaintances. ...Did they? Nope, he really doesn’t need to know.

Yuuri tears open the envelope.

 

  * I’m thinking maybe three of them? Arthur, Phrayā and Yuuri jr (after his godfather ;3)



 

Yuuri blinks. He throws away the note and jogs across campus to his next class, silently praying that Vicchan will forgive him. He’s pretty sure they can afford a cage.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Say ciao ciao!"

Yuuri barely has time to turn around before the blitz goes off, and the result is a mildly unflattering picture of Yuuri looking confused and Phichit smiling with Arthur and Phrayā balanced on his shoulders. Katsudon (Yuuri didn’t want to listen to Phichit cooing at, well, _Yuuri_ , so he renamed it) sits precariously on his head, but one of Phichit's hands are ready to catch him when he eventually slides down.

Phichit clicks his tongue approvingly and uploads the picture to Instagram, most likely with a dozen hashtags and heart emojis attached.

It’s been three months but Yuuri still tenses up whenever someone knocks on their door, ready to throw a blanket over the cage, and he still shares mischievous looks with Phichit whenever someone complains about the dorm regulations and how hard it is to sneak in s

In some ways, the power is intoxicating.

"Why stop at three? We could adopt an army of hamsters. Just imagine the chaos. I’m sure we could get away with it."

"Yuuri, no."

_"Yuuri, yes."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> To those who wonder: Phrayā means 'prince' in Thai, but it’s google translated so please don’t chew me out... It’s a reference to The King and The Skater, same as Arthur. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to yell(gently) at me in the comments!


End file.
